Roses are red
by SallyPejr
Summary: Roses are red, violets are blue a la Sherlock BBC...
1. Sherlock

Sherlock je jediný, u koho mám víc kradených/vypůjčených valentýnek a básniček, než co jsem si vymyslela...

* * *

Roses are red

Violets are too

Writing poems is boring

And same is Valentine without you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I'm highfunction sociopath

But I love you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You must be Reichenbach

'cause I'm falling for you

\- - o - -

Blazes are silver

Carbuncles are nlue

I too would be lost

If I didn't have you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Sherlock is bored

He will shoot you

\- - o - -

Studies are red

Dressing gowns are blue

Watson is in love

and Sherlock knew

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are purple, not blue, John.

Whoever wrote this poem

is a supremely incopetent botanist

\- - o - -

Mars is red

I think Venus is blue

Forget the Solar systém

All I want is you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

The skull is white

I made you coffee

My conductor of light

\- - o - -

John's pants are red

Sherlock's robe is blue

The kettle is on

And there's biscuit for two

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Come if convenient

If inconvenient, come too

\- - o - -

Roses are boring

Violets are boring

Your body is crime

That just need exploring

\- - o - -

Roses are dull

Violets are dull

Dull...boring...bored!

*shoots wall*

\- - o - -

Apologies John if this sounds brash

But you're as gascinating as tobacco ash

\- - o - -

I've been reliable informes that I don't have a heart, but if I have one... It'd be in a jar in the fridge


	2. John

I was in Afganistan

I was in Sussex

I'm telling you I love you

And not just in subtext

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You drugged my coffee

But God help me I still love you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

And I just want to

U.M.R.Q.A. with you

\- - o - -

Sky is blue

Fog is grey

I wanna date with woman

Because I'm not gay

\- - o - -

I am your flatmate

I sometimes hate you

You can be sociopath

But I'm afraid I love you

\- - o - -

Pavement was red

Gravestone is black

Don't cry John Watson

Sherlock will be back

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I love you so much

I will shave for you

\- - o - -

Pavement is red

Sherlock's scarf is blue

Don't worry, John

He fell for you


	3. Mycroft

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Love is dangerous disadvantage

but I'll make an exceptation just for you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I'm not alone

Because I have you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

These violets are fake

I love you more

Then Mycroft loves cake

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Cake is sweet

And same is you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I'm British Govertment

And I like watching you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You are my goldfish

And I will care about you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I know everyone's idiot

Everyone but not you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I love everything sweet

And I love my umbrella too


	4. Donovan, Anderson

My left knee hurts

And the right hurts too

Was I scrubbing floor

Or was I kneeling before you?

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Anderson's searching drugs

But my drug is you

\- - o - -

I work for police

I'm not woman for you

So touch me one more time

And I will arest you

\- - o - -

Anderson is idiot

He's lowering IQ in all state

But when you are here

Everything is great


	5. Jim

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I'll be your Valentine

'cause it's what the people do!

\- - o - -

Story is ending

Villain is free

I have just one question

Did you miss me?

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I said get Sherlock

But I rather get you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Bee Gees are great

And same is you

\- - o - -

Roses are good

Violets are fine

My name is Moriarty

And you should see me in crown

\- - o - -

My name is Moriarty

I don't like you

I like just Sebastian

And he will shoot you

\- - o - -

I will burn your mind

I will burn your heart

I'll do it 'cause I love you

I'm sorry if it hurt

\- - o - -

I owe you a Valentine. I.O.U.


	6. Greg

The victim is pink

My forensic suit's blue

You tell me I need you

God help me, I do

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I'm not goldfish

But I will be just for you

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I must arest Sherlock

But with handcuffs I wanna see you

\- - o - -

I'm DI Lestrade

And I will arest you

Some body stole my heart

And I'm sure it was you

\- - o - -

I don't need my job

I don't need television

I need just you

'cause you are my division

\- - o - -

Roses are red

My wife is fat

I wanna be with you

And take you to bed

\- - o - -

I love my work

I love what I do

You are my division

So I love you too

\- - o - -

My name is Gregory

I'm DI Lestrade

I wanna be your Valentine

'cause you are great


	7. Anthea

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I love my blackberry

But donť worry I love you too

\- - o - -

Strawberries are red

Blueberries are blue

Blackberry is my love

And Mycorft is too


	8. Molly

Roses are cute

Violets are nice

Does Molly Hooper count?

Of course, she does!

\- - o - -

Blood is red

Brain is grey

I gave you both

And you tell me my boyfriend is gay!


	9. Mike, Angelo

Roses are red

Violets are blue

My name is Mike Stamford

And I find perfect valentine for you

\- - o - -

Sherlock is my friend

And John is his date

I don't care he isn't gay

They together just look great

\- - o - -

Night is nice

Night is poetic

I take there candle

'cause it's more romantic

\- - o - -

Hi, I'm Mike Stamford and I'll find you a perfect Valentine


	10. Irene

Chocolate is good

Roses are nice

But I'd rather heva you on the desk

And beg for mercy twice

\- - o - -

Roses are nice

Roses are red

Let's have a dinner

I'm not dead


	11. Moffat, fandom

Studies are scarlet

Carbuncles are blue

Holmes and Watson

We all love you

\- - o - -

Sherlock was dead

John isn't blue

Moffat wrote third episode

He's singing I.O.U.

\- - o - -

Roses are red

Violets are blue

We are all sherlocked

And you all are too

\- - o - -

Pavement is red

Roof is too

We all hate Moffat

But we love him too


End file.
